in the place we called heaven
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: ketika sang putri mars, prajurit bumi dan calon kesatria martians bertemu di alam pertengahan. setting diantara episode 12 dan 13. my first fic in this fandom, R&R?


**in the place we called heaven**

Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobotchi

(SlaSeyIna, supernatural/romance, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

_._

_._

_._

Kelopak mata itu perlahan mengerjap.

Biru membanjir dalam pandangan Slaine Troyard. Langit yang memayungi kepala dilapisi selaput awan, sehingga tak terlihat terik dengan mata telanjang. Ia sering melihat biru familiar itu ketika berlayar dengan kapal angkasa, namun rasanya menyenangkan bisa melihat dari dari bawah. Dari bumi tempatnya berpijak. Baru saja Slaine ingin beranjak, udara sejuk menerpa kulit, dan barulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tak berpakaian. Hampir saja pemuda itu memekik tertahan jika selembar fabrik yang dimaksud tak segera muncul dari ketiadaan.

Slaine menghembuskan napas lega. Pakaiannya sama seperti yang terakhir kali ia lihat –seragam biru khas pegawai rendahan Martial Knights. Tidak ada bekas darah, sobekan, bau mesiu, semuanya masih rapi seperti baru. Slaine tertegun, namun tak ada kata yang keluar untuk mengekspresikan keheranannya. Manik hijau itu menjelajah liar untuk mencari jawaban. Langit biru yang indah itu memantul di bawah kakinya –lebih tepatnya, permukaan yang Slaine injak seperti samudra yang membentang luas. Ia mencoba melangkah, dan gelombang mini bergetar. Tapi pemuda perambut perak itu tak tenggelam. Senyum Slaine mengembang. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya menjinjit-jinjit riang sambil merentangkan tangan, sudah lama ia tak merasa sebebas ini. Selama hidupnya di Vers Empire, seluruh pemandangan indah dibatasi oleh kaca tebal...

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Slaine."

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak ke sumber suara. Asseylum tersenyum dalam balutan gaun kebesarannya, putih mengembang menyaput permukaan air ajaib. Sepasang tangan ditangkupkan di bawah perut bawah, menjaga sikap ala kerajaan meskipun mereka berdua berada di tempat antah-berantah. Ingin sekali Slaine menghambur dan memeluk gadis tersebut, namun ia langsung sadar dengan statusnya sebagai Terran. Pemuda berambut perak itu akhirnya berlutut hormat dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Asseylum-hime."

Seylum mengangguk.

"Di mana ini?"

"Hmm..." Manik pirus itu berputar sebentar. "Menurutmu di mana kita, Slaine?"

"Aku tak tahu. Hime sudah berada disini lebih dulu."

Ingatan pahit itu langsung menyergap Slaine. Di matanya, Seylum yang cantik dan anggun itu tersenyum dengan kepala bolong, darah meleleh deras dan membasahi seragam khusus astronot Bumi. Denting kalung perak Slaine yang jatuh menggema di kepalanya, bersamaan dengan suara tembakan yang meluluhlantakkan dada. Ia ingat. Seylum-hime seharusnya sudah memejamkan mata, seharusnya gadis pujaannya itu sudah –

"...Bagaimana kalau kita beri nama tempat ini?"

Suara jernih itu menyadarkan sang Terran ke alam sadar. Bagaimana ia bisa mengingatkan putri Mars itu bahwa beliau seharusnya sudah berstatus almarhum?

"Hime, ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan pada Anda –"

"Ah, aku tahu!" Seylum menepukkan kedua telapak tangan, tak mengindahkan ucapan Slaine sama sekali. "Karena kau pernah menceritakan padaku tentang surga dan segala keindahannya, bagaimana kalau kita namakan tempat ini 'surga'?"

Surga?

Ah, apakah mereka berdua telah mati?

Hening sejenak sebelum Slaine berkomentar. "Mengapa Anda berpikir demikian, Hime?"

"Aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini, baik di Bumi maupun Mars..."

Mereka berdua kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Selain langit biru berarak awan, bayangan mereka berdua terpantul di samudra luas. Satu-satunya obyek hidup dan bernapas yang berdiri di tempat ajaib itu. Suara mereka juga tak menggema ketika percakapan terjalin, tidak ada interupsi pula. Hening, namun bukan jenis hening yang menakutkan. Perasaan damai yang berkuasa. Senyum Slaine kembali terkembang.

"Baiklah, anggap saja kita sekarang berada di surga..." ucap Slaine memecah kesunyian. "Surga adalah tempat untuk orang-orang baik yang telah meninggalkan kehidupan fana."

"Ya."

"Saya tahu Hime adalah orang baik, orang paling baik yang pernah saya tahu."

Diam.

"Apakah Hime telah meninggalkan dunia fana?"

Seylum tersenyum lagi, seakan-akan keramahannya takkan habis dibagi hingga penghujung waktu. "Slaine juga orang baik. Orang paling baik yang pernah kutahu. Tapi kau ada disini."

"Saya merindukan Anda," sahut Slaine cepat, lalu setelah itu menyadari kecerobohannya. Putri Mars itu tertawa saat melihat rona merah menyebar cepat di pipi pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, Slaine. Aku juga merindukanmu, sebenarnya."

"Saya tak berhak –"

Telunjuk itu menekan bibir empuk Slaine. "Biarkan kita semua jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing. Surga tak memiliki kasta, kau tak harus memanggilku Hime. Biarlah aku mendengar suaramu memanggil nama asliku tanpa embel-embel penghormatan."

"Baiklah... Seylum." Lidah Slaine agak ganjil saat mengucapkan nama tersebut. "Tapi Anda akan selalu menjadi putri di hati saya."

"Aku tersanjung, Slaine –"

Sesosok manusia muncul dari kejauhan, memutus kalimat Seylum untuk sementara. Mereka berdua memperhatikan sosok yang berjalan semakin dekat, hitam kontras mudah menjadi pusat perhatian. Slaine tercekat setelah melihat wajah familiar tersebut, pemuda yang pernah hadir di ingatan kelamnya. Sosok yang mengendarai Kataphrakt oranye itu adalah pemuda kedua yang hadir dalam hidup Seylum, melindungi putrinya selama berada di Bumi, bahkan membuat gadis pirang tersebut berbalik menentang Vers Empire. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Seylum tersenyum padanya, sama persis seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu pada Inaho sekarang.

"Inaho-san!"

Pemuda serbakelam itu masih diam, nyaris tanpa ekspresi, namun manik merahnya membundar. Pandangannya mengarah ke Slaine dan Seylum sejenak, lalu beralih ke sekelilingnya. Sama seperti gadis pirang, tak ada luka bekas peperangan pada fisik Inaho sekarang. Hanya jas sekolah khas Bumi berwarna krem lembut dan dasi sewarna mata. Ia bahkan tak bersenjata, sebuah kekhawatiran yang mengganggu Slaine perlahan lenyap. Namun tetap saja, ini Inaho Kaizuka yang kita bicarakan –saingan terberat, jika bisa dikatakan saingan, dalam menempati posisi utama di hati Hime.

Ah, terlalu lama berada di sini membuat Slaine semakin frontal.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini." Pertanyaan yang lebih mirip sindirian itu berbanding terbalik dengan sapaan riang Seylum, membuat sang putri dan Inaho sendiri tertegun.

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana aku berada di sini."

_Jackpot._ Pernyataan itu bahkan tak terjawab sejak Slaine terbangun di tempat antah-berantah ini. Putrinya juga menggeleng misterius, meskipun ekspresinya sedikit tertekuk setelah mendengar kalimat Slaine barusan.

"Slaine...!"

"Aku sudah tahu, Hime." Ambil napas. "Aku sudah kenal Inaho, Anda tak perlu mengenalkannya lagi. Inaho juga sudah mengenalku."

"Lalu mengapa kalian –" Seylum tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, niat kedamaian yang selalu ia dengungkan bahkan hingga mengancam nyawa masih ada sampai sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Seylum." Suara berat kedua pemuda keluar bersamaan. Mereka berdua bahkan terkejut dengan kekompakan otomatis tersebut. Slaine menundukkan kepala, mempersilakan Inaho berbicara meskipun hatinya tidak rela. "Terima kasih, Kelelawar. Seylum-san, ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padamu, namun sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kita berdua telah dipertemukan kembali."

Mengabaikan pemuda berambut perak yang semakin cemberut, Inaho melanjutkan. "Aku tak tahu apa pikiranku dan Kelelawar sama, tapi aku telah melihat Anda ditembak oleh Count Saazbaum."

Tidak ada penyangkalan. "Alasan utama mengapa kami berdua tak bisa hidup berdampingan di sebelahmu, sesuai tujuan perdamaian yang Anda agung-agungkan, karena Kelelawar menembakku juga."

Memori buram itu semakin jelas. Slaine masih ingat bagaimana tangannya bergetar menggenggam pistol tangan, bau mesiu dan getir darah menghambur ketika peluru diluncurkan, dalam gelombang emosi yang tak sanggup Slaine kendalikan. Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Inaho Kaizuka pantas mendapatkannya. Ia tak berhak menyentuh Yang Mulia Asselyum Vers Allusia, putri kerajaan Vers Empire yang terhormat, hanya ia, hanya Slaine Troyard, meskipun dirinya sendiri sama-sama kelahiran Bumi –

"Be-benarkah kau melakukannya? Slaine?"

Manik pirus berkaca-kaca, Slaine tak sanggup membalas pandangannya. Pemuda berambut perak hanya menunduk, seperti orang mengheningkan cipta. Kata maaf tak mungkin menembus hati Seylum, ia tahu persis. Inaho tak salah. Inaho bahkan pemuda yang paling berjasa dalam perang antara United Force of Earth dan Martian Knights, sementara Slaine hanya mengekor di bokong orang-orang yang dianggap berkuasa. Ia tak peduli berpihak pada siapa, selama Terran berambut perak itu berada di sisi Hime. Betapa pengecutnya ia yang telah dibutakan cinta dan egoisme sesaat–

"Hime –"

Air mata menetes. Betapa ironi jika penyesalan itu dilakukan di tempat seindah ini, apalagi seorang pria tak sepatutnya menangis di hadapan wanita. Slaine masih merasa Inaho pantas menyeberang ke alam baka, namun melihat Seylum yang sorot matanya semakin mendung dan logika yang mulai berputar, mau tak mau pemuda itu juga merasa bersalah. Pendapatnya akan jauh lebih valid jika ia mendukung penduduk Martians sejak awal.

"Nasi telah menjadi bubur," kutip Inaho pelan. "Meskipun aku masih membencimu, Kelelawar, namun aku tak menyesal berada di tempat ini. Karena aku dan Seylum-san bisa bertemu lagi, dan kali ini untuk selamanya."

"Kau -!"

"Kaukira mengapa Seylum menamai tempat ini 'surga'?"

Meskipun tak ada senyum licik terukir di wajah pemuda berambut kelam, namun kebencian Slaine membutakan segalanya. Ia masih hidup, satu-satunya tokoh utama yang masih hidup ditengah tragedi kematian Asselyum Vers Allusia, dan ia memilih untuk membunuh Inaho Kaizuka agar tak ada lagi yang menyentuh putrinya. Sebuah penyesalan ganda yang baru Slaine sadari setelah mereka bertiga bertemu dan bertatap muka di tempat ini.

Harusnya ia saja yang menemani Seylum di surga...!

"Aku bercanda. Meskipun aku masih heran mengapa kau bisa berada di sini, namun kabar baiknya, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang menemani Seylum-san lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya untuk sekarang."

Dua pasang mata terpaku pada Inaho dalam keterkejutan.

"Maafkan aku, Seylum-san, belum waktunya aku tinggal bersamamu di sini untuk selamanya. Begitu pula kau, Kelelawar. Kita harus segera kembali."

Langit biru cerah perlahan diselimuti awan kelabu. Guntur bersahutan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Slaine agak keras, sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Inaho yang serbatahu. Berkebalikan dengan Seylum yang sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu. Sebagai jawaban, pemuda berambut kelam itu menggenggam tangan Slaine erat.

"Maafkan aku, Seylum-san. Suatu hari nanti, salah satu dari kami akan menyusulmu."

"Haah?"

Petir berkilat tajam. Mendung menebal, siap menumpahkan hujan untuk mereka bertiga. Seperti biasa, kalimat Inaho yang tak menjelaskan sesuatu dengan gamblang membuat semuanya semakin tercengang. Ditambah dengan gandengan Inaho, seakan-akan mereka berdua yang akan pergi alih-alih bersama sang putri.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi."

Belum sempat Inaho berkata apa-apa, sebuah kekuatan yang amat besar menghisap tubuhnya dari bawah, seakan-akan samudra tersebut kehilangan kekuatannya untuk mengapungkan manusia kecuali Asselyum-sama. Imaji yang berputar di sekelilingnya berlangsung sangat cepat, begitu pula Inaho yang terus menggenggam tangannya sambil memejamkan mata erat. Ia seperti disedot ke dalam, warna biru yang semula merajalela di atas perlahan memburam, melebur, dengan kecepatan yang tak masuk akal, hingga kelabu berubah menjadi hitam. Hingga pemuda bermata hijau itu tak dapat merasakan telapak tangan Inaho di genggamannya. Gelap, gelap gelap gelap, Slaine tak dapat melihat, merasakan dan menyentuh apa-apa.

Gelap.

Apa ia masih bernyawa...?

* * *

"Selamat datang kembali, Inaho."

Soma-sensei tersenyum di depan mata kirinya yang mampu melihat. Pemuda berambut kelam itu menyentuh mata kanannya yang masih terbalut perban, namun dokter veteran itu mencegahnya.

"Nanti, Inaho. Kau harus istirahat dulu. Aku yang akan membukanya setelah semuanya siap."

Inaho mengangguk, patuh begitu saja dengan perintah pria setengah baya tersebut. Kali ini tatapanya berpindah pada kedua telapak tangan, lalu tubuh dan berakhir di ujung kaki. Benar hipotesanya saat itu, Inaho masih diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia fana. Ia sudah merasakan hal tersebut sejak kakinya menjejak samudra magis. Belum saatnya.

_Belum saatnya._

Padahal pemuda bermata sebelah itu tak menyesal sama sekali jika memang takdirnya harus mati, karena ia tak memiliki tanggungan apa-apa lagi setelah memenangi pertempuran sekian dasawarsa. Rasa benci itu justru muncul dari Slaine Troyard, bukan karena mereka berdua berlainan pihak, atau sama-sama ingin merebut perhatian Seylum, namun karena pemuda berambut perak itu memiliki kesempatan lebih besar untuk hidup bersama sang putri Mars, meskipun hanya berupa nisan di planet merah sana.

Apakah sejak awal tidak ada benang merah yang terkait di kelingkingnya dan kelingking gadis pirang?

Inaho memandang dinding-dinding berbau obat dengan hampa.

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Terinspirasi dari fanart-fanart ketjeh di pixiv, bisa dilihat sendiri di tag most popular, yak saya masih nggak rela Inaho hidup gitu aja dan semua episode 12 yang oh-so-kamvret. Haha. Meskipun ini pendek dan kesannya random, tapi butuh waktu lama buat ngetik soalnya pengen ganti gaya tulisan orz.

Btw saya cinta Slaine :3

Review?


End file.
